


why does it smell so good (why do I want you so bad)

by hehatesbullies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And pheromones, Basically stiles and derek want each other but dont fuck til pheromones, Derek & Stiles get locked in a room, Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, Kinda, M/M, Magic Makes Them Do It, PWP, Porn With Plot, Sex, Smut, Stiles is 17, um, with sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hehatesbullies/pseuds/hehatesbullies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek get kidnapped (by Erica and Isaac) and are forced to admit their feelings to each other... It didn't really go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	why does it smell so good (why do I want you so bad)

  A room. A locked steel door. Vents at the top of, oh, seven, maybe eight foot walls. A bed with a black sheet and two pillows. A bedside table with a box that said FedEx on the side, sealed with packing tape. There's something that isn't right, Stiles thinks. No, definitely not. He's sitting on the floor opposite the bed, the entire room being maybe 10x10, so he isn't very close to it.

  His legs are crossed and a large furry figure rests its head in his lap. Derek. Stiles runs his hand through the delicate fur on Derek's head, scratching his ears. "There's something in the air," he says and a whine comes from Derek's throat, making Stiles's throat close up. He coughs to relieve the pressure. Derek sighs, sitting up and shifting back to human form. Stiles looks away as Derek redresses himself, picking at loose rubber on the sole of his shoe.

  Derek and Stiles have been in there for a while, neither of them knowing how they got in or why they're in there. Stiles suspected weird alien magic but when he suggested it Derek just patted his head and chuckled. Stiles then proceeded to bite his hand. Derek sat back down next to Stiles. "We should look in that box," the werewolf suggested. Stiles nodded, agreeing. They both stood and walked over to the bedside table.

  Derek extended the claws on one hand and ripped the tape open with one of them, like a letter opener. He opened the flaps of the box and choked on his own saliva. Inside the box were sex toys, varying from dildos to handcuffs to buttplugs with tails. Stiles burst into fits of laughter as he saw Derek's reaction to the box's contents. His face scrunches up and his tongue pokes out, looking utterly disgusted.

  Just then, Derek's nose filled with heat-inducing pheromones, and arousal flooded the room. He smelled it on Stiles too. "The vents..." He heard Stiles say through his thick haze. Derek looks up, seeing and hearing that the vents are on. They must be pumping the pheromones, Derek deducted. Stiles stumbled and grabbed at the wall for support. Derek instantly reached out, grabbing at the smaller male and moaning.

  Stiles squeaked as Derek pinned him to the wall, grinding his bulge against Stiles's thigh desperately. Stiles was already rock hard, and he could feel Derek was too. Stiles tugged Derek's shirt. "Off, off, off," he chanted, like some sort of prayer. Derek obliged and pulled his shirt off, unbuckling his belt and reaching to kiss the smaller boy with firey hot lust.

  Once the wolf had taken his belt out of its loops, Stiles wriggled out of his arms and onto his knees. Derek had always known Stiles as the kid who never shuts up, never sits still, but today, he was quiet. Stiles's long, nimble fingers worked on unbuttoning his jeans and pulling down the zipper carefully.

  The teen pulled his jeans down, mouthing at Derek's bulge through his gray, cotton boxers which were doing nothing to hide his impressive size. Derek let out an airy moan as a ripping sound filled the air. Stiles looked up and giggles. Giggles. These pheromones. 

 

  Annnnnnnywayyyy.

 

  Derek had ripped his shirt right down middle, exposing his broad, tanned chest that was littered with hair. Derek's claws were out, said chest heaving as his eyes bled into the blue that Stiles had lusted over for years to come. Stiles returned his attention to Derek's straining boxers, his tip poking up through the waistband. He pulled the wolf's boxers away, groaning when Derek's cock slapped his cheek.

  Stiles turned his head and sucked the beta's cock into his mouth, feeling rather than hearing Derek's appreciative moan rumbling in his chest. Derek yanked Stiles to his feet by the hands in his hair and dragged him over to the bed, growling at the teen's clothed body. Stiles laughed.

  "Don't worry," he slurred. Derek growled again and Stiles started kicking his clothes off and away. Derek's wolf howled at the sight of Stiles's body.  _MATE,_ Derek's wolf screamed but he ignored it. KInd of. Stiles was sprawled on his stomach in front of the wolf, and Derek felt his fangs drop from their sheathes in his gums. 

  Stiles was beginning to get restless from where he lay, so he tucked his knees under his body, raising his ass in the air. Right in Derek's face. His wolf roared and he re-sheathed his fangs, grabbing Stiles's hips and diving forward, shoving his tongue into the teen's twitching hole. Stiles gasped and cried out at the unfamiliar sensation, his eyes rolling back.

  Derek let out a loud groan, rumbling deep in his chest. Stiles was tight and hot around his tongue, his hole spasming and clenching. Derek felt an overwhelming need to soothe Stiles's tense muscles. The wolf rubbed Stiles's hips with clawed hands, and the boy immediately relaxed.

  (His wolf might have howled with the thought of how obedient Stiles was for him, but that's Derek's secret)

   Stiles was squirming and whimpering, grasping at the sheets and arching his back, knees sticking andd pulling the fabric up with every move. Derek did not go easy on him, no sir. He slurped and sucked at Stiles's red pucker, making the teen puddy in his hands. Soon, it was too much, that familiar red-hot coiling in his lower abdomen making Stiles bat Derek's head away, albeit reluctantly. 

  "D- Der," he hiccuped, "fuck me, please." Derek was growling again, seemed like he'd never stop, pulling Stiles back by the hips and flipping him over, looking at the teen's face. Tears were lining his cheeks, lips red and swollen, cheeks flushed a nice cherry colour. His hole was loose, relaxed from the wolf's relentless licking. 

  Derek could just dive right in if he wanted to.

  And he did. 

  He watched Stiles's face with the first drag of his cock inside the tight, warm channel. His face was contorted in pleasure, he kept making such gorgeous sounds, little whimpers that urged Derek on. Once he was fully inside, his wolf howling inside him, he waited.

  Stiles was full of sensation, body thriving and blood rushing around. His cock was harder than it had ever been in his entire life. The noises he made would make him blush later, but now, nothing mattered except Derek's cock filling him up. 

  Derek started thrusting.

  Now, he wanted to be gentle, but the intoxicating scent of Stiles's pure arousal and the sight of the boy underneath him drove him insane. He couldn't hold back anymore. He started thrusting hard. driving deep into the heat he'd been aching to feel ever since he saw the young boy in the woods, all those nights he'd spent jacking off to thoughts of making that cupid's bow dirty with his seed.

  He didn't have to hold back now. 

  Stiles was screaming under him, sobs of "uh!" coming from those pretty lips. "More!" He demanded. Such a needy bottom, Derek wanted to fuck his ass raw, make him cry and cover him in his cum and scent until everyone in Beacon Hills new he was his. His mate, his boy.

  He didn't realise he was talking out loud until the scent of cum hit the air. Stiles came with a cry and Derek's cock hitting his prostate, covering his stomach and a little bit of Derek's chest in cum. His hole clenched tight like a vice around Derek's cock, making the wolf growl as he emptied his load into Stiles, collapsing ontop of his limp body.

 

  When Stiles and Derek entered the loft the next morning (the door to the room being opened when they awoke) holding hands, Erica and Isaac high-fived.


End file.
